OS Do Not Go
by Sunday03
Summary: Lors d'une interpellation, Castle se prend une balle. Il est à l'hôpital depuis presque une semaine, dans le coma.


Le silence régnait, cela était bien étrange. Je n'avais jamais imaginé cela ainsi. D'ailleurs jamais je n'avais imaginé une situation comme celle dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je m'approchais de la porte d'une démarche peu assurée, cela ne me ressemblait pas. Devant la porte j'hésitai un instant, avais-je vraiment ma place ici ? Je pris une grande respiration et décidé d'entrer. Cela aurait été trop bête d'avoir faire tout ce chemin pour faire demi-tour maintenant.

En entrant dans la pièce, je m'attendais bien évidemment à l'y trouver. Mais je ne pensais pas que je la réveillerai. Ce qui fut le cas : elle ouvrit à peine les yeux, comme on fait souvent en pleine nuit, mais même en ce bref instant elle me vit. Elle sursauta et cela la réveilla pour de bon.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller et encore moins t'effrayer. »

« Ça va. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à vous voir ici. J'ai pourtant longtemps attendu. »

« Tu m'attendais ? Pourquoi donc ? »

« Cela aurait un juste retour des choses. »

Alexis se redressa sur sa chaise, elle jeta un regard à l'homme qui dormait, d'un sommeil trop profond, dans le lit d'hôpital qui se trouvait entre nous. Elle ne reporta pas son attention sur moi avant de continuer.

« Il vous a veillé quelque jours quand vous étiez à sa place. »

« Mais il n'y a pas que pour cela que tu attendais que je passe... Tu as le droit d'être en colère et de me la crier à la figure. Je le mérite. »

La jeune adolescente se leva et fit le tour du lit pour venir se tenir face à moi.

« Je ne pense pas que c'est de votre faute, et si vous, vous le pensez…hé bien vous vous trompez. Je suis en colère, oui. Mais contre lui. En colère contre son entêtement à vouloir vous suivre. Contre son attitude d'enfant quand la situation ne s'y prête pas. Je suis en colère contre son désir de rester endormie. Contre ces médecins incapables de le réveiller. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'a plus besoin de recherches, s'il avait seulement osé l'avouer, je pense que tout cela aurait été évité. »

« J'en conclu qu'il n'y a donc aucun changement. »

« Pas au niveau de sa santé, non. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Alexis me sourit légèrement. Elle s'approcha de nouveau de son père, l'embrassa et lui glissa quelques mots.

« Je reviens dans quelques minutes. » Puis, elle s'adressa de nouveau à moi. « Je me doute que vous voulez quelques minutes avec lui. Prenez votre temps, je dois appeler Ashley et me prendre quelque chose à manger. »

Je n'osai pas la remercier. Je ne doutais pas qu'elle passait son temps ici, mais elle était trop polie pour laisser entendre qu'elle savait que je n'étais venu que pour un instant seule avec lui. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et avant de sortir se retourna.

« Prenez votre temps. J'attendrais dans la salle d'attente, passer simplement me dire quand vous partez. »

Je la remerciai à l'aide d'un sourire. Bien que je le veuille sincère je savais bien qu'il ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à un sourire. Depuis qu'il était ici, dans ce lit, je ne souriais plus. Je grimaçais, comme à l'instant, mais ce n'était jamais très convaincant. Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, je m'avançai jusqu'au lit de mon partenaire. Partenaire ? C'était vraiment cela qu'il était pour moi ? Je fermai les yeux à cette pensée. Je lui avais déjà posé cette question, et bien que sa réponse ait été honnête et compréhensible, elle ne m'avait pas suffi. J'aurai voulu qu'il aille plus loin, qu'il ose posait des mots là où je n'osais pas le faire. Au moment où je voulais chasser l'image de cette conversation de mon esprit, je senti une larme coulé sur ma joue. J'ouvrai rapidement les yeux et l'essuya tout aussi vite. Je pris place sur la chaise qu'Alexis occupée un instant avant. Et je vis ma main tremblée quand je l'avançai pour attraper la sienne. Une fois cela fait, je la serrai de toutes mes forces. J'avais la gorge sèche et me demandait si j'arriverai à prononcer un seul mot. Mais à peine la bouche ouverte que les mots sortaient tous seuls. Je n'avais jamais réfléchis à ce que ce que je lui dirais, ou alors inconsciemment.

« Hey, Castle. Dans quel état tu es ? Comment cela a-t-il pu se finir ainsi ? Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça. Tu dois te réveiller, et vite. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour Alexis et Martha ! Bon sang ! Tu n'as pas le droit de les laisser comme cela. ! »

Plus les mots arrivaient, plus ma voix trahissait la colère que j'éprouvais. Alexis n'avait pas tort, je pensais que c'était de ma faute s'il était ici. Et j'étais en colère contre moi. Et tout comme elle, j'étais en colère contre lui. Aussi bien que je ne tolérais plus sa présence à cause de la pression du maire, je savais que lui ne venait plus pour ses recherches. J'étais donc en colère contre lui parce qu'il aurait dû avouer la véritable raison avant que tout se complique. Et tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Je pris une grande respiration et poursuivit mon monologue.

« Ecoutes, je t'interdis de mourir. Je t'ordonne de te réveiller. Tu m'entends ? Tu n'as jamais écouté mes ordres, mais je t'en supplie fais de celui-ci une exception. Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi ! Ta mère et ta fille ne le supporteraient pas, autrement. Je ne le supporterais pas. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour elles. C'est de ta faute, tu sais. Notre colère et notre envie que tu te réveilles. Tu es le seul fautif à tout cela : tu es celui à qui on tient. Et maintenant que tu as réussis à nous faire être dépendantes de toi, tu n'as pas le droit de nous laisser ici. Il n'y a pas que nous, et tu le sais. Il y a tellement de personnes à qui tu manques. Mais c'est fini, tu m'entends ? C'est fini, je te dis. Tu te réveilles. Maintenant ! »

J'avais crié ce dernier mot et jeté sa main. Comme pour le réveiller. Réalisant que j'étais dans un hôpital, je regardais vers la porte m'attendant à voir quelqu'un entrer. Enfin, ils ont dû en entendre des cris : c'est un hôpital. Des cris d'enfants qui naissent, des cris et des pleurs de familles apprenant des mauvaises nouvelles… Je n'étais qu'un cri de plus, un parmi d'autre. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrer sur ma respiration, afin de me calmer. N'étais pas sûre que cela allait fonctionner. Très vite j'ouvrais les yeux et le vit endormie : la situation était inchangée.

« Castle, je t'en prie. Il y a tellement de livres que tu n'as pas encore écrits. Tellement de situations que tu n'as pas encore vécues avec Alexis. Tellement de réponses que tu n'as pas eues. Tu avais raison : on a trop de chose desquelles parler. On doit parler de ce baiser. On doit parler de la mort qu'on a frôlé. Je t'ai menti, je t'ai entendu à l'enterrement de Montgomery. Tu m'entends ? Je t'ai entendu, et je dois te répondre. On doit parler de tout ça. Ne me laisse pas regretter. Ne te laisse pas partir sans réponses. »

Je me saisis de nouveau de sa main, et dans un quasi-chuchotement je terminais.

« Tu dois bien rire de me voir ici, me voir te parler. Aussi bien je ne crois pas à la magie, je ne crois pas à parler à un comateux pour l'aider. Enfin, je ne croyais pas à la magie. Tu m'as prouvé le contraire. Tu m'as montré la magie. Alors prouve-moi encore une fois que j'ai tort. Prouve-moi que je ne perds pas mon temps ici. Réveille-toi. »

Je laissais à présent mes larmes couler, ma voix s'était déjà brisée sous mes sanglots. Je fermais de nouveau les yeux.

« Si tu ne te réveilles pas. Alors réveille-moi, et dis-moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Je refuse de continuer à vivre sans l'homme que je… »

Je n'avais pas terminé ma phrase que je croyais sentir sa main bouger. Je fixais nos mains jointes, j'avais rêvé ? Je pleurais, à présent. Comme une enfant capricieuse qui n'a pas eu droit au jouet qu'elle voulait à Noël. Il était la magie, ma magie. Il n'avait pas le droit de m'en priver après avoir autant insisté pour que j'y croie. Je fermais les yeux et lâchait sa main. Il me ferait croire à n'importe quoi. J'avais tellement envie et besoin qu'il se réveille que je l'imaginais se réveiller. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage, essuyant au passage mes larmes et pris une grande respiration avant de me lever. Je refusais de regarder à nouveau son corps inanimé dans ce lit. Croisais Alexis serait tout aussi dur, mais je ne pouvais rester un instant de plus ici et je ne pouvais pas quitter l'hôpital sans la voir. Alors que ma main se posait sur la poignée de la porte, une voix faible me retin…

« L'homme que vous quoi ? »


End file.
